


Sisterly Intervention

by Subaruchan192



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Dancing, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Rafael has 3 sisters, Sonny being a barkeeper, Younger Rafael, Younger Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: Rafael doesn't want to be in this stuffy, loud bar, but it was his sister Ezmeralda's bachelorette party. So, what choice does he have?  the only good thing of the night is the charming bartender with the soft smile. Slowly something between them begins to develop, but Rafael isn't the only one interested in him. Marquesa, his youngest sister, also has an eye on him.So, it's about time that Ezmeralda intervenes and gives him a gentle push towards his happiness. No one deserved it more than Rafael, who always cared for others first.~*~This is my entry for the "Barisi Opposites Challenge" for the prompt "Rafael is the one with 3 sisters" and Sonny is an only child =)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Barisi Opposites Challenge





	Sisterly Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MollyKillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/gifts).



It was dark, loud and stuffy in the bar and the bass thundered through the small room. It felt like every bone inside Rafael’s boy was resonating to the vibrations in a high tone.

He truly didn’t want to be here. This wasn’t the way he wanted to spend one of his rare, free Friday evenings- or evenings at all- but it was his sister Ezmeralda’s bachelorette party and his love for her was stronger than his despise for packed bars.

Therefore, he swallowed his second glass of scotch; a cheap, not especially tasty one- of the night. It likely wasn’t going to be his last.

The barkeeper, a tall, lean man shot him a compassionate smile as he refilled his glass, the liquid shining like amber.

“Friend or family?” he asked.

“Family,” Rafael answered without hesitation to his surprise. He normally wasn’t a person to talk to foreigners and especially not to barkeepers. The concept of unburdening himself to a complete stranger, who couldn’t care any less, was foreign to him, but something about the young man, likely his wide, soft smile, made Rafael feel comfortable and welcomed. “It’s my sister’s bachelorette party.”

“So, you’re the chaperon?” Rafael snorted around the brim of his glass, the surface of the scotch frizzing under the breeze of his breath.

“Basically, yes.” He laughed and took a sip. “I have to make sure everything stays within the limits and to defend her honour if it’s necessary.”

Not that it would be necessary as Ezme, how Rafael called her, could easily chase off any offender with a reproachful glare of hers and if that wasn’t enough, Marquesa would give them hell. _The one working with a hammer_ , was the meaning of her name and it suited her perfectly. She was a fierce, competitive and determined person.

In general, all the Barba children lived up to their names. Ezmeralda had eyes as green as a forest, even greener than her brother’s. She was the second child, only a year younger than Rafael. She was closest to him as she was a cool-headed, calm and reasonable person. Just like him. She also had been the only ally he had against his father’s antics in a long time as four years separated Ezme and Solana.

Solana truly was a ray of sunshine. Kind, loving, gentle, carefree, full of joy of life and sometimes a little naïve. She was a sweet person, liked by everyone, but also often taken advantage of if it weren’t for her siblings watching out for her.

It always had been Rafael and Ezmeralda who kept their younger siblings out of trouble. The Cuban fire burned hotter within them, their mother always said. Likely, because they had grown up unburdened by their father’s violence as he had been sick then already. They hadn’t need to be afraid to come home. Sometimes, they couldn’t understand when Rafael and Ezmeralda talked badly about him with a grim expression in their eyes. To them, he had been kind. He had loved them and had wanted not to make the same mistakes again that he did with Ezme and him. He even had tried to redeem himself with them, but the older siblings had never been able to forgive him. They likely never would. How could a child forgive, if their home and youth had been a nightmare due to the person who was supposed to protect them?

Absently, Rafael stroked over a fine, silvery scar on his arm right next to his birthmark, where his father had broken it once when he had stood before Ezmeralda to protect her after she had accidentally broken a vase.

It was a small, barely noticeable gesture, looking like nothing more than scratching himself, but Rafael had a feeling that the barkeeper noticed.

“But please keep the duels outside the bar otherwise I’m in trouble,” he commented with a chuckle and Rafael turned around on him.

“I guarantee for nothing,” he replied with a smirk as he nipped on his scotch. The laugh of the barkeeper was surprisingly deep and full-bodied.

Their eyes met for a moment too long and Rafael was so busy to figure out which colour the barkeeper’s eyes had that he didn’t notice that he was actually starring. He only realized, when the barkeeper appeared to be blushing slightly and broke the eye contact while he shifted uneasily.

The flicker of magic, which had sparked between them for a moment, disappeared, bursting into little particles of light and was replaced by a strange tension.

To the barkeeper’s luck, another customer called him over and that unpleasant situation was dissolved. The smile was still friendly, but smaller than before as he excused himself and hurried over to the other end of the bar, leaving an embarrassed Rafael behind, who drowned his shame with his scotch.

What the hell had that been? Rafael looked after him for a moment, while he rested his hand over his fast beating heart. Normally, he wasn’t thrown off track that easily. Or a person to hit on a barkeeper because of the artificial desire of alcohol.

“Rafi!” Marquesa had searched her way through the crowd towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

Marquesa wore the dark brown, almost black hair, which all Barbas had, short and her long earrings jingled.

“Mari…” He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes inwardly. He turned around to his youngest sister, whose eyes gleamed amused. Had she noticed something? No, it couldn’t be. Not from that far away. She only wanted to tease. Just like she always did.

“What’s with the long face?” She sat down on the stool next to him, the glitter in her dark eyeshadow sparkling in the light, highlighting her faint green eyes.

Rafael only raised an eyebrow and looked over to Ezmeralda, who swirled around the dancefloor, the sash with _future bride_ glowing from the black light, which flickered of the floor. By all love, it truly couldn’t be named dancing as his beloved sister truly had no feeling for rhythm. Rafael had, but that was one of his best kept secrets even his sisters didn’t know about. He hadn’t felt the urge to give his father another reason to beat him up, because he loved something so womanish.

But at least Ezmeralda was having the time of her life and in the end, that was all that mattered to Rafael. It was still a little embarrassing, though.

Marquesa giggled as he understood what her brother wanted to say.

“What? At least she is having fun and doesn’t have such a stick in her arse like you do,” she replied while she ruffled playfully through his hair. Rafael huffed and pushed her arm away, before he glared at his cheeky sister. Marquesa was such a carefree person, though she rather saw herself as alternative. What others thought of her didn’t matter at all. Self-confidence truly was something the Barba family wasn’t lacking of, but Marquesa was the most gifted in that regard.

That, and that she was still in her rebellious college phase, which she lived it to the full extends. All with piercing, tattoos, black fingernails and punk-rock clothes. Rafael was quite sure she did it to outrage their mother. The two of them didn’t get along so well given that they were both very strong-headed. They all were, but Rafael and Ezmeralda knew when a war couldn’t be won, but Marquesa only fought harder then.

Rafael was glad he hadn’t been living at home anymore when Marquesa was a teenager. According to Solana it had felt like living in a hot pot which was just at the edge of boiling. Though, Solana was very sensitive and could hardly stand disharmonies.

Marquesa only smirked at him, a neatly plugged eyebrow playfully raised, before she called out to the barkeeper.

“Yes?”, he asked friendly and turned around to them. The moment Marquesa was able to see him in the warm shimmer of the lamps above the bar, she widened her eyes for a moment and a smug smile twitched around her lips.

"Well, hello…,” she fluted and let out a little a whistle.

“Mari!”

“What?” She shrugged and leaned closer to whisper into his ear: “He’s yummy.”

Rafael groaned and shook his head. It was not like she was wrong. The barkeeper truly was an attractive man with his lean figure, the ash-blonde hair and those brightly shining eyes. He only was ten years too young.

Still, his sister didn’t need to be that blunt about it.

Before he was able to scold his sister any further, the barkeeper had covered the distance with his incredibly long legs.

“How can I help you?”

“I’d like to have a Sex on the Beach,” she fluted in a flirty tone and wiggled her eyebrows, while Rafael resisted the urge to bang his head onto the counter. God, weren't bachelorette parties there to embarrass the bride and not him?

The barkeeper stayed stoically relaxed, the warm, gentle smile not even flickering the slightest as he nodded.

“Of course.” With that he turned around and bowed down to one of the cupboards to get out the ingredients, while Marquesa bowed herself over the counter in the hope that the shirt of the young mand would ride up. Before she even got the chance, though, Rafael’s iron hand rested onto her shoulder and pulled her back onto the stool.

“I think you had enough alcohol for tonight,” Rafael announced and glared at his sister.

“I’m twenty-one! I’m allowed to drink, Mister Prosecutor,” she replied loudly, while she blew out her cheeks.

“Pouting is not really helping with your argumentation, hermanita.” Marquesa glared at him, a fire burning in her eyes, but Rafael stayed unimpressed.

The moment the barkeeper put the drink onto the bar, she grabbed her glass and stood up, before Rafael was able to take it away from her.

“You clearly need to get laid, Rafi. Asap!” With those words, she swirled around dramatically and hurried back to her sisters.

Rafael sighed and shook his head about her childish behaviour, before he turned back around to the barkeeper who still carried a warm smile.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I’m a barkeeper.” A soft, wonderful chuckle escaped him and he looked softly, almost fondly at Rafael, causing his heart to jump and he swallowed, taken aback and in awe of how attractive he was even in that bad light. “It’s not the first time I experience something like that. People make funny things, when they are drunk.”

“It’s impressive you can see it with amusement. I’m only annoyed, if I have to stay sober.”

“Luckily, you don’t have to tonight,” the barkeeper announced ceremoniously and poured him another glass.

“You’re my life saver tonight.”

“I’m here to serve.” Elegantly, and a bit exaggeratedly, the barkeeper bowed, but a mocking smirk played around his lips. Rafael laughed loudly and the annoyance, which had felt like a bitter acid inside his stomach, disappeared. Maybe, this evening wouldn’t be as horrible as he had expected.

“May I ask for your name?” Of course, he was aware that the barkeeper was only doing his job. That it had nothing to do with him that he smiled so softly, but Rafael didn’t mind. It was a game, an illusion, but he would gladly give into it for tonight.

The barkeeper lifted his head and blinked as if he was surprised that someone wanted to truly see him and not just a reflection of what they needed in the night. A listener, a friend, a buddy, whatever they wished for, it was his job to personify it, while serving them the sweet drink of oblivion and fun.

“Dominick Carisi junior, but everybody calls me Sonny.” A bashing smile enlightened his face, white teeth glistening as he puffed himself up. It was obvious to see, how proud he was of his name, though Rafael was quite sure that no one called him Sonny.

But he would do him the favour. If only to see his smile resonating in these fascinating, blue eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sonny,” he said softly. “My name is Rafael Barba.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” Rafael almost chocked on the scotch he was about to drink. Most would have made it sound like a joke, but there was the soft sound of honesty in Sonny's voice. For a moment Rafael wondered if it was acting, but the melody in his happy voice was too strong for that, and for a moment he wanted to believe in the magic that was in the air.

It had been so long than he had last felt it. This little spark of hope, of something, which glistened like a precious diamond particle in the air.

And so, it happened that the troublesome evening turned into quite a lovely one. Rafael sipped his drink with relish while he and Sonny enjoyed each other. It didn't take long for a feeling of familiarity to develop.

Sonny was very friendly and none of this was an act. No, it was real. Rafael could feel this clearly and he enjoyed the feeling of closeness. There was something liberating about confiding in someone he would probably never see again. He ignored the slight sting in his heart that he felt at the thought. As said before, he was not naive enough to believe that this was real, but for the evening it could be.

“So, you have no siblings?” Rafael asked while he sway the crystal glass in his hand, the amber liquid creating a swirl. “Are you sure you’re an Italian?”

“I know, right?” Sonny laughed loudly, wiping the joke away with a charming smile, but the shadow of sorrow made his eyes disappear in the shadows. “But no, it’s only us three and it was hard enough to conceive me.”

It was surprising how much of himself Sonny revealed and how openly he showed his emotion on his face. Something Rafael had forgotten a long time ago- or at least so he believed. He wasn’t aware of how much he exactly showed to those, who just looked close enough. It was as if his true self tried to get to the surface to be seen.

That was at least, what Sonny believed and what made this here more real than either of them wanted to admit at this point. The tumult around them disappeared into the darkness of her perception. They no longer heard the roar of the party or the conversations of the other guests. In that moment they created a new world of their own that ended behind their backs.

Sadness and compassion mirrored in the radiant green eyes of Rafael as he noticed how much the difficulties of his parents to conceive a child unsettled Sonny. Without his notice, Rafael reached out his hand and rested it onto Sonny’s arm.

Sonny startled as he hadn’t expected this touch, but then smiled the most honest smile Rafael had ever seen. It was small, but within rested so many emotions that he couldn’t name all of them.

It was the most attractive thing he had ever seen.

He briefly squeezed the toned upper arm, before he pulled his arm away and it was that moment that Sonny saw the kind heart, which Rafael tried to hide so desperately, but tonight he wanted to be himself.

But reality got them back way too quickly. This here was too strong, too unreal for the situation and both of them knew that. Rafael cleared his throat and turned away, pretending to watch his sisters to hide his blush.

“So, are you really a prosecutor or did your sister just say that?” Sonny asked after several moments in which that awkward silence almost destroyed that fragile, little blossom between them as both of them were too uncertain to acknowledge what they already felt deep within.

“No, I am. I’m working for the DA office in the Bronx.” Going back to the superficial topics felt odd after they had shared something so deep. But maybe, Rafael had been the only one feeling it. That was something he feared the most. That his heart gave in to something he only wished for and which wasn’t actually there.

Because if he was truly honest with himself, he was happy for his sister, but also a tiny, sharp sting of jealousy was sitting inside of him, because he wished for it, too. His own fear, though, killed every chance. He believed that there was nothing lovable about him. His father had made sure of it, that there was a constant battle within him. His mind in which it was engraved that emotions were something weak which needed to be killed off, while his heart didn’t believe it.

Sonny blinked, a spark of fresh, new interest igniting in his eyes. It almost looked as if he wanted to storm onto Rafael with thousands of questions, but he restrained himself and joked instead:

“Oh shit, listen, I checked the IDs of all guests.” He lifted his hands as a feigned sign of defence and Rafael laughed softly.

“I’m not on duty. For once. You’re safe.”

“Phew.” Sonny chuckled and Rafael began to endear the sparkle in his eyes, when he did so.

“How is it like?”

“What?”

“Being a prosecutor.” Sonny rested his lower arms on the bar and the gaze in his eyes was now thoughtful.

“It's not like I'm dealing with cases like Ted Bundy. I'm good, but unfortunately, I haven't had enough time to convince the DA.” He snorted amused and grinned, which was reciprocated by Sonny. “I'm currently trying traffic violations.”

“I am sure one day they will recognise your brilliance,” Sonny assured and Rafael snickered.

“I hope so. Otherwise, it’s their loss.”

“You know…,” Sonny murmured. His voice was quiet as if he wanted to share a secret and Rafael leaned closer unconsciously. “I actually wanted to study law.”

“Really?” Rafael asked surprised and flinched about how disbelieving he sounded. Sonny’s smile flickered as if he had punched him and a heavy sigh escaped him.

“I know, I know. It’s hard to believe given where I’m standing now, but it’s just…” He sighed again. “My parents don’t have the money to pay the costs and I wasn’t good enough to get a scholarship. Therefore, I’m currently training to serve the more practical side of the law.”

“You’re becoming a cop?” Sonny nodded with a soft smile.

“I work here to pay the costs. It makes more fun than it looks like, but one day, who knows, maybe one day I am going to study law.”

“And then?”

“Maybe working as a prosecutor, too.” Sonny huffed. “I want to bring justice to the world. That’s my goal.”

Rafael was stunned. It was a great goal and it sounded so easy to accomplish out of his mouth. As if it wasn’t a naive daydream, but it sounded so realistic in his determined voice. Like a child, which talked about exploits of heroes, while his eyes glistened in awe.

“An honourable goal,” he then said when he found his voice back and smiled, because it felt like Sonny still had something, which had slowly burned down within Rafael until only small embers were left.

For a moment, he wondered when it had happened. When his ideals and motivations had become dull.

“Thank you.” Sonny smiled softly and there was something real, which went far beyond the illusion of the situation.

“Hey, Rafi,” a melodic voice interrupted the heavy silence between them. Solana shoved herself into the corners of his perception. Her brown curls fell smoothly over her shoulders and light green eyes in which one could sink looked softly at him.

“Hey, Lana. Has Marquesa calmed down?”

“She is still pouting.” A small smile graced her full lips and only her brother could see how much it amused her. It was not exactly rare that Marquesa was pouting. “She really should drink some water next.”

“Definitely, but dare Marquesa to drink something so uncool.” Rafael laughed softly.

“Leave that to me. I allure her with my charm and she will drink water.” Sonny smiled and Solana looked at him surprised. “I can’t have it that you fail your job as chaperon.”

“Thank you, Sonny.” Then he turned around to his sister. “But that wasn’t the reason why you came over.”

“No.” Solana shook her head and rested her hand with the red fingernails onto his upper arm. “The future bride demands for a dance with her brother.”

Jeez. Oh no, not that!

“Well, I guess you’re wanted,” Sonny said with a smirk and Rafael supressed a deep sigh.

“So, it seems.”

“You’ve avoided it long enough,” Solana agreed with a judging nod and Rafael knew there was no escape even though he wanted to stay at the bar for a little while longer. “And you rather come with me otherwise she is going to send Marquesa and she is going to drag you over by your ear.”

“Great.” This time, he wasn’t able to suppress a sigh, but the soft smile on his lips proved it all to be an act. No, Sonny could clearly see just how much he loved all of his sisters. He was probably the only person who was not family from whom Rafael could not hide his true self. “Thanks for the scotch.”

“You’re welcome.”

Why did it feel like a good-bye? Why did his heart tell him not to leave?

With one last, melancholic smile at Sonny he stood up to follow Solana to his sister. Ezmeralda and her friends wooed as Rafael finally joined them.

“Oh, beautiful Ezmeralda, may I ask for this dance?” He asked as he bowed chivalry in front of her. Ezmeralda’s friends made sounds of delight and swooning, though most of it was fuelled by alcohol and they giggled, but Ezmeralda only smiled softly and accepted the offered hand. The techno music was too fast for a slow dance, but neither Ezmeralda nor Rafael cared.

With a tender smile, Rafael pulled her close and rested a hand onto her hips. They began to dance, swirling slowly over the dancefloor.

“Are you happy, Emmy?”

“Rafi, you know you shouldn’t call me like this.” Ezmeralda looked annoyed into his eyes, but then smiled. “You know I am.”

“Yes, I do. I just wanted to make sure.” He tried to smile, but it had a sad twitch. He was happy for her, but it almost meant he had to hand the person, who had always been closest to him, over to another man. He had to let her go.

“But if he still might ever hurt you, then…”

“I know, I know,” she interrupted him and rested a hand on his chest. “Can we please skip the brotherly threat?”

“I’m sorry…it’s just…” He had to trust another person to take over the task, which had been his for so long. “I’m glad you finally found someone.”

Ezmeralda smiled and touched their foreheads together, while they continued to dance and Rafael closed his eyes.

“But when will you finally begin to be happy?” She asked him and took completely by surprise.

“What do you mean, Ezme?”

“Father is dead for two years. It’s about time you leave the past behind and look into the future.” She cupped his hand and rubbed over its back. “No one deserves it more to be happy than you.”

He wasn’t quite sure about it. The feeling of guilt that he hadn’t been able to do more for his mother and sister still was deeply rooted inside of him.

“Rafi…” Ezmeralda’s voice was soft as she stroked over the fine fabric of his suit and her deep, green eyes told him she knew what was going on inside of him. “It wasn’t your task to protect me and none of what happened with father was your fault. If it was someone’s, it would be mother’s, but she can’t be blamed either.”

Rafael sighed and smiled, while he tenderly caressed her cheek, but said nothing. It was too hard to admit that she was right. With what he was thinking and with what she had said. That was his Ezmeralda. She knew him better than anybody else.

“So, am I wrong or did the barkeeper spark your interest?” She smirked, confidently and Rafael couldn’t help but to huff. Ezmeralda was the only who he had told about his sexual orientation even though he was aware that the rest of his family knew.

“Oh, come on. Such things only happen in movies.” Rafael swirled her around, before he pulled her back. “We had a nice conversation, yes, but that’s his job.”

“Oh, yeah.” Ezmeralda raised an eyebrow sceptically. “Or maybe, and yes, I know it's unlikely, but hold on: he likes you too.”

“I think Marquesa would have something against it.” He lowered his voice: “She ordered a Sex on the Beach and wiggled her eyebrows.”

Ezmeralda snorted and tried desperately to look shocked, but then a bright snicker left her as she rested her head onto his shoulder.

“Hermanita doesn’t miss out on anything.”

“Definitely not. How long does this Sturm and Drang period last?”

“For us? Forever.” She laughed softly. “She will always be the crazy one.”

“And we are the boring ones.” Rafael laughed, but then stopped her and looked fondly into her eyes, before he kissed her forehead. “I love you, Ezme.”

“I love you, too, Rafi.” And there was not a flicker of doubt in her eyes that it would forever be that way. All the things they had been through, all that of horror had forged a bond even stronger than family ties and that reassured Rafael.

“And now, go and get the number of that barkeeper.”

“Hmmhmmm…” Softly, Rafael shook his head. “It was impolite for me to stay at the bar. Tonight, it’s all about my sister, who is going to marry the man of her dreams next week.”

“I can’t believe it.” His little sister blushed like a teenage girl. “Thank you that you walk me down the aisle.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss that for anything in the world.”

The song ended and Rafael let her go, but not before he kissed her forehead again. He stayed with the group the rest of the night, though he had used every chance to get a new round to have a short chitchat with Sonny.

To his own surprise, it turned out to be a fabulous night despite the horrific games Ezmeralda’s friend had made up and Rafael actually enjoyed the time he got to spend with his sisters. He couldn't remember the last time they had all sat together so exuberantly.

Therefore, it was not surprising they stayed till after hour. It was very late at night and they all sat in the booth. Marquesa had disappeared outside to smoke a cigarette and Solana talked to Michaela and Natasha, Ezmeralda’s best friends.

Meanwhile, the future bride was completely exhausted. Her head rested on Rafael’s shoulder, while she snoozed peacefully. Rafael smiled softly down to her, while he laughed softly about one of Michaela’s joke and then placed a kiss into Ezmeralda’s dishevelled hair.

“I’m sorry that I have to interrupt you…” Sonny suddenly appeared out of the shadows. “But I’m afraid we slowly have to close the bar.”

“Oh, no, you can’t do this to us,” Natasha begged and folded her hands.

“I’m afraid I have to. I have to sleep soon. I’m actually a vampire, you know, and soon I’ll burn to dusk.” Sonny laughed and Rafael was slightly impressed that he still looked so fresh after all the work. Rafael looked like a zombie after an all-nighter, but Sonny still looked like at the beginning of the evening.

“Alright, alright, ladies, you heard him,” Rafael hurried to his help and gently shook Ezmeralda awake, who groaned and blinked her eyes open, but she only rearranged her head onto the shoulder of Solana. Rafael sighed and shook his head. “Guess we have to carry her.”

“At least it means it was a great bachelorette party,” Solana said.

“True. Can you pack everything together while I pay?”

“That’s the smaller problem. The greater is to find Marquesa.”

“I’d search in the side alley.” Rafael winked and slid out of the booth, before we walked over to the bar to pay the drinks. “I’m sorry we kept you up so long.”

“Don’t worry. I just have to be in the academy in…” Sonny threw a quick glance onto his watch. “Oh, five hours. So more than enough sleep.”

“Damn, I wish I’d be young once again.” Rafael smiled and Sonny snickered. “How much do I owe you?”

“I wish you would owe it to me. Then, I could quit working here.”

“Uhm…is that the wrong time to tell you I forgot my wallet?”

“Yes, definitely,” Sonny said bluntly and pointed towards the door. “But don’t worry, the red-light district is just around the corner. Such a good-looking guy like you definitely will earn the sum quickly.”

Okay, now it was pretty clear that he was flirting with him. Rafael’s heart jumped and began to race as he didn’t know how to react. He wasn’t used that someone was flirting with her. Especially not someone significantly younger than him.

“I think my employer might have something to say if I suddenly appear on the other side.”

“Oh, well, then rather hold on tightly on the bar. Here comes the painful truth. Your sister had a lot of fun. I hope the DA office pays well.”

“No, no they don’t.” With a wide smirk, Rafael pulled the bill close and it was indeed quite a sum. With a theatrical sigh, he reached for his wallet and paid- with a huge tip for Sonny.

“Thank you.” Sonny smiled and Rafael expected him to turn around and do some other works, but he stayed as if he was waiting for something. Rafael frowned and was just about to store the bill in his purse when he noticed that something stood right on top of the white paper.

“Sonny?”

“Yeah?”

“What is standing there?” He pointed onto the strange glyphs in the messy hand-writing. Sonny leaned closer, their head almost bumping together as he took a look at it.

“Oh that, that’s my number. I wrote it down there just in case I don’t get the chance to talk to you again.”

“And what would you have done if I hadn't paid but Marquesa, for example?” Rafael asked curiously.

“Then, I’d have a date with Marquesa,” Sonny teased and he grinned self-confidently and Rafael wasn’t sure if he wanted to roll his eyes or kiss him. “At least she showed clearly what she wanted.”

“Yes, isn’t that boring? Hard to get is so much more fun.”

“So…” All of the sudden, Sonny appeared all serious. “Does that mean you’d go out with me?”

Did it? Rafael had enjoyed the evening and Sonny was the main reason for it. Their conversation had been fun and Sonny had something in the head and next to it, he was incredibly attractive. So, would he like to go out with him? His heart was screaming _hell yes_ , but his mind had many _buts_ to offer.

Rafael leaned back and narrowed his eyes, while the two fought a fierce battle.

“Okay…that is unsettling long break. I understand…” Nervously, Sonny shifted showing that he wasn’t that confident as his barkeeper persona appeared and it stung in Rafael’s heart to see him that glum.

“No…no you don’t.” Rafael shook his head. Sonny blinked and looked up. “You just have no idea what you get involved with.”

“Then, let me find out,” he insisted with more force than both of them had expected. Rafael leaned back, stunned by it and Sonny startled slightly, before he continued softer: “C’mon, it’s just a coffee. You’re a prosecutor, you’re likely running on that stuff.”

He wasn’t wrong about that, Rafael had to admit.

“What do you have to lose?” _Everything_. It was a high risk and Rafael likely would have to lower his walls quite a bit for it. Something which normally would have concerned him, but now Ezmeralda’s words echoed inside his ears and for the first time in his life he thought: _screw it_.

“You’re right. Okay, Sonny. Let’s have a date.” A wide, bright smile basked its way all over Sonny’s face, when Rafael agreed and that alone felt worth all the risk.

Maybe, Ezmeralda was right, Rafael thought as the sun began to rise outside. Maybe it was time he finally started looking into the future and to enjoy his life. A date might be a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> That truly was a lot of fun of writing, though it took a bit of a different direction than I have expected. Molly, I still hope you like it =) 
> 
> What do you think of the 3 sisters? I really came to like them over the writing progress. Please let me know our opinion ^-^-
> 
> COmments and kudos would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
